hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear vs Superman
vs One minute Melee. Go! Freddy Fazbear is appears in Mike's Office and kills him shortly before stuffing Mike into a suit. Suddenly Freddy Fazbear sees a man flying to the ground. The man was wearing red and blue. That man was superman. Superman:Stop what your doing or else I will resort to violence Freddy responds by Shrieking at him. What is going on Fight! Superman attacked first throwing Punches at the bear.Freddy disappeared and reappered behind Superman and bites his head. Freddy pulls out his microphone and stabs Superman in the stomache. Superman kicks Freddy in the stomache. Dc's hero flies in the air and flies down kicking the animatronic bear. 50 Freddy grabs his hat and throws it at Superman. He grabs it put in back on. Superman fires his lazer at Freddy. The caped hero does rapid quick attacks on Freddy. Superman throws a punch right at Freddy Fazbear. Freddy screeches startling Superman. This buys Freddy enough time to do his jumpscare on Superman and chomps down on his skull. 40 Superman blasts his freeze breath at Freddy causing him to let go for sake of his temperature. Freddy pulls out his microphone and stabs Supes in the Stomache.Superman blasts lazers at Freddy and punches him sending him flying. Superman flies at Freddy fazbear and uppercuts him sending him flying in the air. Freddy goes through the the pizzerea. He is sent flying throught the air. How was he supposed to back to the ground. 30 and in the vaccum of space. Freddy was lucky to survive but he had no time to figure out how to get back to earth.Superman punched him with enough force to send him flying to the moon. Superman flew at Freddy. However he was met with a bite to the face. Freddy teleported behind Supes and kicked him. Superman breathed cold breath on Freddy and flew in the air. 20 Superman blasted eye lazers at Freddy Fazbear hitting him in the head and engulfing it. Freddy's head was about to explode from the lazers. His metal skull was on fire. Superman increased the eye lazer size from engulfed his head to Freddy's entire upper half. The sound of melting leather was heard.was herd as the suit on Freddy's head arms and chest and torso was reduced to burning endoskelaton parts. Just before Freddy's udderhalf melts away completely Freddy had a new trick up his suit. Freddy heads appeared around his endoskelaton turning him into Nightmare Freddy. Superman flew at the beast but Nightmare freddy chomped down on his skull. Nightmare Freddy lashes out with his claws Slashing Superman. Superman needed to escape. He punched Nightmare sending him flying back. Superman flew in the air and kicked Nightmare Freddy knocking him to the ground. 10 Superman flew away from the moon and to the sun. He grabbed the sun and absorbed it's energy. Superman flew back to the moon sorrounding himself with an aura of solar energy. Nightmare Freddy was going to end up like his friends Foxy,Bonnie,and Chica(from Foxy vs Tails) destroyed. Nightmare Freddy needed an idea and Needed One quick. Otherwise this will be a well nightmare for him. Suddenly Nightmare Freddy remembered his main weapon. The weapon that wasn't used for 54 seconds....... 5 Superman was so fast he was already above the moon and blasted lazers at Nightmare Freddy. Suddenly Nightmare Freddy pulled out his main weapon..... A Freddy Fazbear suit. Suddenly Superman flew at Nightmare Freddy and punched him in the face. Superman felt a paw on his shoulder. The paw was lifting him closer and closer and closer to the Freddy Fazbear suit. Until Superman was stuffed inside it. Blood flew from the Freddy Suit especially around the head area and with a sickening crunch. Superman slumped to the ground the blood dyed the center of the moon red. K.O.! Nightmare Freddy's Freddy heads turned into regular leather and Freddy was back in his base form. Freddy stared at the Earth visible how was he supposed to get down. This Melee's winner is Freddy Fazbear!